Can you feel the love tonight
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: A Pokémon x Lion King - crossover. One of my favourite scenes, pure Rocketshipping. Thanks for your support. An experiment.


**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

Can you feel the love tonight (Pokémon x Lion King – crossover) 

Meowth and Wobbuffet strolled serenely through the wooded thickets of a long forgotten piece of paradise. The feline Pokémon was about to strike up a song, warbling away off-key notes at the top of his voice. They were in search of wild and delectable berries, once they had fallen from the bushes and trees.

„Together forever  
no matter how long  
From now until the end of time"

„Come'on buddy, I can't hear ya," Meowth yelled, not noticing that his wobbly blue friend had gone astray after making a wrong turn direction deserted grain field.

Wobbuffet began to gather some raspberries and strawberries, when he suddenly heard the gravel on the dirt track crunch under some heavy boots. A young woman with long magenta-colored hair was hiding behind a massive rock. Her sweaty hand wandered down to the belt where she used to keep her Pokéballs. With bated breath and fully concentrated on the waggly creature in front of her, she bushwacked the Pokémon, ready to catch him at the next opportunity. Wobbuffet listened attentively as the shingle crunched once more. He could smell the danger, dropped everything and began to spurt unhandily, his legs unsuitable to run a long distance. The woman jumped out of her hideout and called Arbok out of his Pokéball. The snake-Pokémon slithered through high grass, picking up the scent of Wobbuffet. It didn't take the cobra long to close in on the blue Pokémon that had absolutely no chance to fob his pursuer off.

Wobbuffet ran for his life, he could hear the hissing within close proximity. He tried to seek out a suitable stash, somewhere he could hide from the approaching snake and his ambitious trainer. The wobbly creature wanted to slip through a thick branch and got stuck half-way. He winded and squirmed strenuously, but he was clamped and hopelessly at the mercy of the purple snake only a few inches away from him. The young woman caught up on her Pokémon and was now standing face to face with her target object. She grinned mischievously as she considered the most effective moves to incapacitate Wobbuffet. Wedged-in and at the end of his tether, Wobbuffet began to call for Meowth. The feline Pokémon pricked up his ears, hearing loud screaming not far from the waterfalls.

„Wobbuffet! Wobbuffet! Where are you?", Meowth shouted, following the bloodcurdling screams of his friend. Only a few seconds later, he spotted the wobbly creature attempting to slip out from under that branch. With arms flailing and completely exhilarated, Wobbuffet told Meowth that this woman was willing to catch him at any cost. Meowth jumped onto the branch, calming his friend down by reassuringly pawing his back. The magenta-haired lady reached for a Pokéball and wanted to throw it at Wobbuffet, but someone interrupted her plans. It was James, ordering his Weezing to use Smog in order blurry the woman's vision. Weezing performed this command, dense smoke coming out of his glands. The lady caughed, covering her eyes and nose, the caustic smoke burning like fire.

„Give her beans! Pull yous finger out! Go, Jimmy, yous can conquer her!" Meowth cheered the man who didn't hesitate, not even for a moment, to protect his pals from a pugnacious trainer. James wasn't an expert in close combat and he didn't like to engage himself in fights in general, for his protective instinct was constantly prevalent and he didn't want his Pokémon to get hurt, but today's battle was an exception and he had to stop the lady who was now aiming for Meowth, after noticing that he was able to speak.

She was still rubbing her eyes, puffed and blew.  
„That's it," she cawed, „stop the nonsense! Prepare for trouble!" Her hand petting Arbok's scaly skin. James took a brief pause, staring incredibly at the woman in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

„And make it double. Jessie? Is it you?" he wanted to know, calling Weezing back into his spherule. Jessie eyed him suspiciously, keeping a safe distance. She tilted her head, looking him over. His voice sounded so familiar, but she didn't know what to make of his face, those emerald-green eyes, his lavender locks, not by any stretch of the imagination. „Who are you?" she wondered, trying to figure out why he knew her name. The young man smiled at her, pulling a hair strand behind his ear. His eyes lit up.

„It's me, James," he answered, moving a step closer to Jessie. She was highly perplexed, leaning against a tree trunk, feeling the bark with her fingers. „James?" she whispered, before whooping with glee. James shouted for joy and they ended up in a tight embrace.  
She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He could hardly believe his luck.  
„It's been such a long time," he cuddled her, overjoyed to meet her again after so many years, but suddenly she broke away from his big hug and withdrew.

„Wait a minute," Jessie said, looking at him distrustfully. „You've been alive all this time?" she asked him. James nodded. „And it never entered your head to turn back, take a clean sweep before our city sank in chaos?" she wondered with a disparaging undertone. Her friend hung his head in shame. „We thought you were dead," Jessie whispered, the fact that James was still with them taking a load off her mind. He raised his eyes.

„Me and dead?", James was surprised at her statement. She uttered a sigh. „Yes, John told us everything about the crazed Tauros in the canyon," Jessie said.  
„Oh, I see. What else did he tell you?" he wanted to know.

„Who cares! You're alive which means, you're the new Master," she shook his shoulders. „Money, luxury, fancy properties, food in abundance!"

„No! Forget it! I live life to the fullest here in this deserted enchanted forest, together with Meowth and Wobbuffet, my dear friends," he pointed at the two Pokémon who were quite amazed by the sudden turn of events. James asked them to move closer and introduced them to Jessie.

„Guys, this is Jessie. We're best friends! We grew up in the same city, we used to be inseparable," he smiled casting his mind back to their childhood. James remembered the many adventures he had to undergo, for Jessie had always been way more daring and courageous than he ever was. Meowth caught the speaker's eye, certain to take advantage of James' new social status. „Jimmy! Is it true that yous going from rags to riches?"

„What difference does it make? I'm still good old James," the lavender-haired man made it clear to his friends.

„Yes, but yous are mighty and powerful," Meowth clenched his paw.

„I can't turn back, we shouldn't regret bygone times, but look ahead and make the best of it," James replied, not deigning to look at Jessie who was unpleased to hear him voluntarily relinquishing the benefits of a worry-free life. She eyed him up, snorting disdainfully. Jessie walked up to him after realizing that she had to take charge of this business. „May I talk to you in private, Tarzan?" It was rather a prompt than a question, the glint in her eyes revealing James that she was dead serious about his responsibility, but Meowth blocked her way.

„No!" Despite his small size, the cat-Pokémon hulked up in front of their new acquaintance. „If she's got something to say, she can say it in our presence," he decided, crossing his arms in front of his chest. James chuckled, Meowth always wanted the last word, he enjoyed his self-ascribed leadership position.

„Ehm, would you two please excuse us?" James stammered, nervously pulling a hair strand behind his ear.

„Here we go," Meowth shook his head incomprehensibly, grabbing Wobbuffet's arm and turning away from his friend. They walked direction forest glade, leaving James and Jessie alone.

„Meowth and Wobbuffet, you're going to love them! The cat-Pokémon can be a real chatterbox and his wobbly blue companion is quite clumsy, but they're both good at heart and loyal pals. Years ago, they saved me from a flock of Spearows, trying to pick my eyes out," James turned to his childhood-friend, noticing the defiant expression on her face. „What's wrong, Jessie?" he asked her. She looked at him coquettishly.

„Did you miss me?" she wondered, raising an eyebrow. „I learned to whack through on my own," he replied, avoiding her piercing look. „Come'on, you can't claim that you didn't spare a thought about me," she pressed him on a confession. James fell teary-eyed on his knees, clinging firmly to Jessie's leg. „Oh Jessie," he burst out crying, „I'm so happy to see you," spouts of tears running down his face.

Meowth and Wobbuffet observed the scenery from a safe distance, hiding behind a rhododendrum brush. „How pathetic he is! I'm so sick of it!" the feline Pokémon complained. „Wobbuffet, Wo?" his mate wondered. „Why? Look at him. Abasing himself at the very first opportunity. As soon as he saw her, he completely fell for her. I can tell from personal experience," Meowth scowled, keeping his eyes glued to James and this intriguer.

James took Jessie's hand. „Let me show you where I live. How about a little walkabout? Maybe it appeals to you and you decide to stay. Stay here with me," he caressed her fingers as they sauntered to the nearby waterfalls. Jessie blushed ever so slightly as she enjoyed the tendresse. She could hear the rushing of water not far away.

„James, it's not that easy," she began. „John has assumed control and hogged all our Pokémon that helped us in the household and in the field. We can't...", James shushed her.  
„Look at this Jess and forget about your worries," he gave her security so she wouldn't slip on the wet stones.

They reached a small lagoon, surrounded by wild flowers and fruit-bearing trees. It was a warm midsummer's night. A gentle breeze lapped around their bodies. James grasped at a vine and plunked into the water, not emerging immediately. Jessie was on the qui vive for her friend, when he suddenly appeared, carrying her along. He got her down, Jessie waving about and fighting against his playful but unexpected attack. She submerged, trying to cleave her way out of the water straightaway. Jessie took a deep breath as she paddled towards the bank, James following and tickling her at every possible opportunity. Being on firm ground, Jessie wrang out her clothes and jogged James back into the water, grinning waggishly. They burst out laughing, the magenta-haired woman allowing herself to forget about the struggles at home for a couple of minutes. James had another ace in the hole. He raced hand in hand with Jessie across the forest, not paying attention to the branches and brambles aground. They both stumbled, James hugged and squeezed her in order to protect Jessie and they rolled down a small hill until they came to a halt in a grain field. She bubbled over with laughter, her head aching a little bit because of the impact.

James was lying on top of her, softly passing his fingers over her cheek. It was completely quiet. She gazed deep into his emerald-green eyes, full of longing and desire. He looked at her and for the first time in his life, he realized how beautiful she was. Her delicate and porcelain face, the ruby lips – attributes of a queen, a noblewoman, a baroness. He smiled shyly as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Back when he was a kid, he could have never imagined to like Jessie more than a friend, but right now, his emotions went crazy. He had the urge to return the gesture, return the endearment. James bent down, tilted his head and kissed her passionately, starting with her lips before moving down to her neck and collarbone. She relished the moment, time standing still. Never had she felt like this before, sheltered and courted. Jessie had made some disturbing experiences in the past, making her lose confindence, but James was different. He might be simple and somehow gullible, but the faithfulness in his eyes provided her with concealment and hope.

He was the legitimate Master and she could be his wife, bathing in a tub full of gold and gemstones, having a broad range of evening gowns and filling her belly with delicacies, once John was defeated and the peace restored.

„Look at them," Meowth moved the palm leaves over. „They're cuddling and snuggling and everyding seems so purrfect," he had tears in his eyes. „Woooo, Wobbuffet," his pal agreed. „If she's able to persuade him to become the new Master in town, we're going to live in luxury my friend," Meowth grinned roguishly. „I'm sure he's going to remember our hospitality and cordiality when it comes to share his treasures," he rubbed his paws.

 **Is it just me or does everyone want James to accept the role as Master so that they can profit from his prosperity?  
**


End file.
